


Maybe I Need You and You Need Me

by ashdoll



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But it really starts before that, I Tried, M/M, oh and the summary probably wont make sense yet, or maybe it will?, probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashdoll/pseuds/ashdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some ways Eames felt cheated, not in anyway that mattered, but he felt cheated all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Need You and You Need Me

 

Why was it so cold? It was the middle of October and it was freezing balls out. Arthur tugged his jacket tighter around himself, trying to keep his teeth from chattering as he walked to Eames' house. It was last time he would sacrifice his weekend to help Eames on a stupid project he should have had done a week ago. Arthur was being way to nice to him, it's not like Eames had ever done anything for him. Not directly anyway. Not recently. Not in freeze your balls off  weather.

A block away from the house Arthur noticed a small figure making its way towards him from further down the street. He watched the thing wearily, wondering what it was doing out of the house. He stared at the tiny figure as it wobbled before toppling over. It sat there for a moment, stunned into silence before bursting into tears. Arthur contemplating ignoring the small bundle of fabric for less than a minute before he sighed and went to pick the girl up.

"What do you think you're doing, Ari? Mom's gonna throw a fit when she finds out you tried to escape again." Arthur shook his head as a chubby fist landed on his face. He shifted the two year old around to hold her more firmly as he finished his trek to the Eames household.

He didn't  question why Ari was outside, ever since the thing had realized she had legs she'd been sneaking out, hobbling out along the sidewalk until someone realized. At least, he didn't question it until he saw Eames rushing down the sidewalk, looking around, probably, for the toddler Arthur held in his arms.

"Who let you in charge of the baby?" Arthur asked once Eames was in earshot. Ariadne twisted around in his arms trying to get to Eames, fisting her pudgy hands at him.

Eames was flushed from running in the cold, but under that he looked paler than Arthur's pillow case.

Arthur frowned. "Eames?"

Eames licked his lip nervously, glancing at Arthur. "Come on, you should talk to your aunt," he said, taking Ari from Arthur.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur's stomach twisted at the thought, forgetting about the cold completely. Eames wasn't usually so stiff.

"Your aunt will tell you. She'll know how." Eames kept his eyes firmly on the floor as they walked. Arthur tensed and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Later Arthur would wonder if things would be different if he hadn't gone to help Eames with his project.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up all night to do this. Why do I do these things to myself? I have absolutely no idea where this is going, but that's just part of the fun, isn't it? Also, I'll love you forever if you let me know if there's any mistakes. It's really late and Ariadne's name is complicated.


End file.
